Trauermarsch, Op 13
by DelphineRazorBladeCormier
Summary: One woman's heaven is another woman's hell... (AU!cophine) (OOC!cophine) (AU!NOclones)
1. LarghisSimo

**Trauermarsch, Op. 13: _LarghisSimo_**

_(AU!cophine) (OOC!cophine) (AU!NOclones)_

_**xxx코시마x코시마x코시마x댈핀x댈핀x댈핀xxx**_

Flashing spotlights.

The ocean of red and blue glowsticks beneath her feet.

Overzealous crowds shouting their names.

Her group mates spread on stage ready to play and belt out their award-winning songs.

Cosima's eyes shifted from left to right, adrenaline pumping into her lithe body. Her right foot tapped relentlessly on the floor, awaiting the prelude to their next song number. Her hands shook in anticipation, her toned frame bracing itself for the flurry of fluid moves to perform.

She swallowed back a wad of spit forming in her mouth. How she could not wait for her part to sing and strum her fingers on her precious electric guitar. Being on stage gave her such a euphoric rush. The excitement pulsed through her veins, banging against her skin as if each little blood cell making way were charged with electricity.

It itched.

It burned.

It clawed at her flesh from underneath.

She couldn't help it anymore.

She let out a deafening cry, her throat burning from the sudden outburst and strain.

"WHAT'S UP, LAS VEGAS!?" She held a confident stance, raising her hand up, the other holding her stage prop, a ruggedly painted Stratocaster, "WE ARE CLONE CLUB!"

A steady disco groove swam into her ear she bobbed her head alongside the beat. She jumped up and down, in perfect rhythm with the kick drum's pulse.

The audience roared, yelling their fan chants. Cosima has never been so at ease on stage despite all the tension one could get once performing. She had reached her peak. This was the life of a celebrity. They were the best rock stars the world has seen.

This was Cosima's perfect dream.

_**xxx코시마x코시마x코시마x댈핀x댈핀x댈핀xxx**_

Delphine awoke to the blaring alarm ringing in her ears. She brushed her blonde fringe aside and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She bolted upright, seeing a tiny red light the side table. She immediately grabbed the touch screen device, checking which of her charges was in trouble at the moment.

"Oh no, number 21." She slipped her feet into her rubber shoes and ran as fast as she could into a white hallway. She passed a corner, skidding alongside the counter, "Open the gates, Angie!"

With a press of a button, the LED above the solid sliding doors in front of them blinked a couple of times, before letting out a loud buzzing sound, signaling that the glass panels were to open, "It's 21 again, isn't it?" Angie asked.

Delphine rushed into the enclosure, hearing Angie's faint voice in the background.

"Should I call for more help?"

"No! I got this!" Delphine's voice fading as she rounded another corner hurriedly. She stopped in front of a mint green door with half the panel covered with a transparent fiberglass. The woman inside was having a fit, like a toddler who just downed a liter of soda and was experiencing the sugar rush. She was bouncing off the walls, running around the room, waving a rolled up magazine in the air.

"Cosima! Stop it!" She slid her card key into a door lock and immediately grabbed the frantic woman as gently as she could, "Cosima! That's enough!"

"WE ARE CLONE CLUB!" The black haired woman screamed.

"Hey! Cosima!" Delphine tried to take the magazine from the patient, afraid that she might hurt herself. The blonde wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, aiming to get the latter to calm down.

"GET READY TO ROCK ALL NIGHT LONG, VEGAS!" Cosima giggled, while they both slinked onto the cushioned floor. Delphine finally halted the other woman from her manic episode physically, but Cosima's mind was still somewhere else, laughing her lungs out, "Delphine, the fans are waiting!" Cosima nudged the blonde and whispered, "Baby, must you hug me on stage? The groupies might go crazy again!"

Delphine couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in her heart as she rocked the fragile woman back and forth in a soothing manner to get her down from her high.

Patient number 21. Cosima Niehaus. Her once sane girlfriend that was now reduced to a mentally unstable person, hallucinating that she was one fourth of a famous rock band.

Her life as psychiatric nurse has never been so difficult.

This was Delphine's wicked nightmare.

_**xxx코시마x코시마x코시마x댈핀x댈핀x댈핀xxx**_

_lilium_wiclesmus©2013™_


	2. LeviAthan

**Trauermarsch, Op. 13: LeviAthan**

_(AU!cophine) (OOC!cophine) (AU!NOclones)_

**_xxx_****_코시마_****_x_****_코시마_****_x_****_코시마_****_x_****_댈핀_****_x_****_댈핀_****_x_****_댈핀_****_xx_****_x_**

"Good morning, Cosima!" Dr. Leekie cheerfully greeted as he entered the ward, "How are you today?"

Cosima, who was feeling a bit groggy the moment she woke up, sat up against the headboard, "Where's Delphine?"

The doctor browsed thru Cosima's updated chart, then reached for the patient's wrist to check on her vitals, "She's doing her rounds."

After jotting down a few more details on the file, Dr. Leekie asked about Cosima's previous episode, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I think so."

"I see. I heard you had woken up really early and had _trouble_ going back to sleep?"

The patient wracked her brain for any sign of memory of what the doctor was referring to, but it seems she had difficulty trying to remember what happened last night, "I... I don't...know."

"That's alright, Cosima. Don't stress yourself thinking about it." The doctor proceeded to leave the room, "I'll see you later at the theatre, ok?"

"Ok." Cosima answered absentmindedly. She slipped back under the covers and waited to go back to dreamland.

**_xxx_****_코시마_****_x_****_코시마_****_x_****_코시마_****_x_****_댈핀_****_x_****_댈핀_****_x_****_댈핀_****_xxx_**

"RUN! DELPHINE!"

Number 21 was having another panic attack. She had the cotton sheets around her balled up in her fists as she struggled and breathed heavily.

Dr. Leekie came into the room with a couple of nurses, "I just talked to fifteen minutes ago. She was fine."

One of the nurses grabbed both Cosima's ankles to steady her. The other nurse held Cosima's shoulders down in an attempt to wake her up.

"Cosima, wake up." The doctor called out, lightly tapping on Cosima's cheek, "Cosima."

The patient's eyes popped open, "Delphine! Delphine!" she pulled against her restraints.

Dr. Leekie remained as calm as possible, "It's ok, Cosima. You're ok." He brushed Cosima's hair away from her face, "You're safe here. Calm down."

"Where's Delphine!? Where is she!?" Cosima continued to fight back.

"She's fine. She's ok, too" The doctor reassured.

Cosima's struggling leveled down a bit and was replaced with light sobs. Tears slowly fell from her eyes as her demeanor changed. Feeling the stress of the situation taking its toll, she pulled on the doctor's lapel and cried, "Del…ph-phine…"

**_xxx_****_코시마_****_x_****_코시마_****_x_****_코시마_****_x_****_댈핀_****_x_****_댈핀_****_x_****_댈핀_****_xxx_**

Delphine had just finished her last task on graveyard shift, finalizing her rounds on the east wing. She was now on her way to Cosima's room. She palmed the pack of sweets she bought from the vending machine in the lobby. She even giggled at the thought of sharing the candy with Cosima.

As she neared her girl's room, she saw the head psychiatrist inside, with Cosima crying her heart out. She sped up and came inside.

"Dr. Leekie?"

The head psychiatrist saw Delphine but continued to soothe the sobbing Cosima, "Hey, are you finished with your rounds?"

The blonde nodded, "What happened?"

"She had a nightmare."

Delphine replaced the doctor in her position of comforting the distressed girl.

"Del! You're ok! You're not hurt, are you?" Cosima let go of the doctor and pulled Delphine close to her.

"I'm fine, Cosima." The blonde hugged the patient and talked to Dr. Leekie, "Was she sedated?"

"No. She just snapped out of it when we woke her up."

Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine's waist and cried into her chest like a child, "Don't go, okay? Don't leave me, Ok? Delphine?"

Dr. Leekie dismissed the two other nurses in the room to give Delphine and Cosima their privacy, "Delphine, can I talk to you later? I know your shift just ended, but it's important."

"Ok."

The doctor left the two inside in silence.

Delphine stroked Cosima's beautiful locks and spoke, "Cosima-ah. Don't cry anymore, ok?"

Cosima just answered by tightening her hold on Delphine's waist and hiding her face into the latter's torso, "Hmmm…"

**_xxx_****_코시마_****_x_****_코시마_****_x_****_코시마_****_x_****_댈핀_****_x_****_댈핀_****_x_****_댈핀_****_xxx_**

_lilium_wiclesmus©2013™_


End file.
